


Heard the world is ending soon (I assumed that they told ya)

by DjBoomcat



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minkyung enjoying hiking, Alternate Universe - War, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjBoomcat/pseuds/DjBoomcat
Summary: Minkyung takes a hike.





	Heard the world is ending soon (I assumed that they told ya)

Minkyung got ready to leave the house around 9 o'clock that morning. She pulled on her hiking boots over thin wool socks, filled a knapsack with lunch, and slung a pair of binoculars in a case over her shoulders. A knife and canteen for water were fastened securely onto her belt. She tied her long brown hair into a ponytail and was about to go, but before she could walk out the door her mother called out to her.

“I want you back by four,” she said; “I’ve got something I want you to do. That’s four o'clock sharp, got that? Not any later and not any earlier.” Minkyung had a pretty good idea of what her mom was planning, after all it was her birthday. Though, neither her nor her mom let on that they knew. She went down the front steps and out onto the street taking in a breath of crisp morning air.

Almost every year her parents had some kind of surprise for her birthday, and she suspects that this time it was probably going to be a barbeque in the back yard for her and her friends based on the fact that she had seen her dad cleaning out the grill a few days ago.

 

Looking around, it was quiet for a Saturday morning - a couple of people in their front yards watering grass, but none of the usual rambunctious kids around. She walked halfway down the block and went into the alley across the field to the back of the Kang residence.

Throwing pebbles to the window Minkyung hollered “Yo! Kyungwon-man” she waited as the window opened up revealing a disheveled Kyungwon leaning out to glare. Seeing her cute girlfriend in such a unkempt state, Minkyung couldn’t help the smile that came to her face.

“Get your sleepy ass down here and come hiking with me!”  The sleepy girl herself let out a yawn, gave Minkyung another glare and a solid thumbs down before shutting the window firmly. Minkyung takes that as a rejection. “Okay! Love you too!”

Getting Kyungwon to go on an impromptu hiking trip was a stretch, but it never hurt to try. No matter, she figures she’ll probably see the girl later around four anyway. She blows a kiss towards the window, even though Kyungwon wouldn't see it, before she crosses the creek and starts on a trail leading up the mountains.  


When she gets to the waypoint she checks the time on her watch, just 34 minutes since she’d started on the trail. She’d done it in better time before, but she shrugs, it’s not like she was trying to set any records. From that point Minkyung could see a good bit of the town. The area wasn’t  grand like the city but for a college town Minkyung thought it was pretty nice.

The surrounding area was all tree, but off in the distance she could see the coast. After resting a minute she hit the trail for the steepest part of the climb. Feeling the burn in her legs, she turns her thoughts to more pleasant things to distract herself.

The first thing that comes to mind is her and Kyungwon’s boat. Well, technically it wasn’t theirs yet but they had plans to buy it from a retired old sailor whom Kyungwon was neighbors with. The boat was old, from the 1960’s, but it was in good condition and the prospect of having to put in a little elbow grease to make it shiny and new again didn’t deter Kyungwon from wanting it, and subsequently begging Minkyung to join her in the financial endeavor.

At first Minkyung had resisted, she had better things to spend her money on than an old boat. But one look from Kyungwon and her puppy eyes had her relenting. Damn those eyes. It’s been almost two years since they’ve started saving up, the old sailor had kept his promise of  holding on to it for them. Minkyung made sure that by the time Kyungwon’s birthday came around, they’d have enough to buy it.

Finally, Minkyung reaches the place where her special trail began. A while back she had blazed a tree to mark it, or rather what she did was blaze a tree up the path a way. She would start at the tree and come back fifty paces then head to the right. From there Minkyung would take a different route until she came to a big rock, out of sight from the main trail. After cutting through a couple hundred yards of brush there was a small cave that nobody save for Kyungwon and herself had ever seen. Of course, the mountain was riddled caves but this one- this one, was her special one.  

She laid her stuff down onto a mat that she previously left and started on a fire. Once she got the tinder alight she sat back and relaxed.  


 

Usually from the cave Minkyung could hear the train whistle at two-ten, but that afternoon she seemed to have missed it. At two thirty she got up, made sure the fire the fire was out and cleaned up. She still had plenty of time to take it easy down the trail and still get home by four. It had been a good day- not too hot for July and a slight breeze carried the oceans scent with it.

She got back to the waypoint by three-twenty and stopped for a minute to take a rest and look around. It was quiet. Generally on a Saturday she could hear the noise of the horns and traffic from downtown, but there wasn’t a sound. She heard bird calls and rustling in the underbrush, but nothing mechanical or human. Something felt off. She didn’t wait any longer, and started down the trail again, walking fast.

She crossed the creek and started running through the alley to the street. Then she stopped. The street was the same as in the morning well at least the houses and trees were the same. But there weren't any people in sight, and there was something else - something crazy. All along the street, in front of every house there was a table or stand of some kind, with guns and knives piled on them.

It was like all the people had gone through their houses and took every gun, knife and weapon they owned and left them out front for the garbage man or somebody to pick up. But why? Minkyung stood there for long minute looking down the street. Then she heard the first noise.

It came from an empty car parked across the street. Somebody had left the radio going and there was a man’s voice. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, there was too much static to understand. But he seemed to be giving orders, telling people what to do. Then she heard another sound. This time it was tapping. She whirled around and saw through the window the old sailor.  

She recalls him telling her once that he had been a champ in the Marines but from his position through the window he looked old and small. He was motioning her not to come any closer. To turn back. She couldn’t tell where anybody else was, a sense of dread fell down her spine.

Next thing she knew she was running. With her Knapsack bouncing up and down and her binoculars and canteen slapping against her leg. She had to get home no matter what. Ten houses to go - it seemed to take forever. She crashed through hedges and across lawns, bounds up the steps into the house.  

 

********

Minkyung thinks about that day more than anything else. Once- under the cover of darkness so as to not show her tears- she recounted her story to her bunkmate Eunwoo. Eunwoo tells her she was lucky to have had those few hours to herself, while everyone else was caught up in panic. She doesn’t feel lucky.

  
In the morning when she wakes up, she keeps her eyes closed for a minute to see if she can smell the forest and hear the train whistle- the two ten train. She wants to think she that it was all a dream and that she can still go down the trail where her family and Kyungwon will be waiting for her - birthday party and all. But she knows it wasn’t a dream. So she gets out of her bunker to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tentative start of a war AU. I wrote this a while ago, and I've been mulling over whether or not I should post it. I haven't really decided what direction I want to take this story in and it's probably gonna take a while for me to update so i've marked it as a oneshot for now. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas? I want to work on my writing too so that I can put out longer chapters on both this, and my Twice fic. I left the ending somewhat vague on purpose so that I'd have as many routes to explore. Feedback in the comments would be appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
